A pipe loop may be installed in a wellbore that is drilled into the earth. It is often necessary to add weight to the pipe loop in order to sink the pipe loop in the wellbore. The weight may be provided by one or more metal sinker bars that are connected to the pipe loop. Such sinker bars may comprise rebars that are taped to the pipe loop. Alternatively, a cut piece of pipe may be taped to the pipe loop to serve as a sleeve for inserting a sinker bar. The sinker bar can be removed from the sleeve and raised from the wellbore by the use of a tether when the pipe loop has been installed.